The Pill
by Music books horses
Summary: I original wrote this story for an English essay about a suppressed society, now I have decided to post it as a Fanfic (my first one, be nice) and see what people think. Basically it is about Dimitri and Rose running away from a society during the apocalypse.It's better then it sounds :) please read. And thank you to RozaHathaway17 for helping me post my first fanfic! :
1. Chapter 1

The Pill

10/16/30

I must be careful as I write this because paper and pen are forbidden since the first of the month. However, I feel my thoughts need to be put down in some way, so that when I am arrested, or worse killed, for all my transgressions, my words will still live on.

I remember the day they came. I was out walking my dog, enjoying the sunshine on my face and the newly bloomed flowers. This was on June 26. They marched down the streets in straight formal lines, like the lines on the sidewalk.

"It's time for change!" they announced through their megaphones. "It's time for us to all be equal, to be happy!"

They continued to march down the street, all dressed in white like a new fallen snow but not nearly as pleasant.

I watched as They reached the first house on my street. Two people broke off, walked up to the door, broke it open, and walked right on in. A few minutes later the people living there came out dressed in their own white outfits and joined the parade.

I then saw the only other person out on the street, like me, freeze and stand there gawking at them. He was closer to the mass then I, and I watched as one of the people in white approached the man and said something to him, then reached into his pocket and handed the man a pill of some sort. Hesitantly, the man swallowed the pill. Then I watched as his eyes glazed over and he took the white uniform being handed to him and changed right there.

I remember how stiff I felt, and scared. I let go of my dog's leash and whispered at him to run, doubting he would understand, but he quickly disappeared.

They continued towards me and I stood there transfixed, awaiting my doom.

When they finally reached me, a white figure broke away from the mass and walked proudly towards me.

"The world is finally going to be at peace and everyone shall be happy", he spoke to me. "Take this pill to cleanse your soul and then join your brothers for we shall all be equal."

I knew what he said was wrong in so many ways, but it was still so compelling. I took the pill into my hand. It was cold, blue, and hard. I don't know why exactly, but a little voice in the back of my head told me not to take the pill. Instead I broke it into crumbles in my hand as my hand went toward my mouth. I let a few crumbles fall into my mouth and swallowed them, but I let the rest of the crumbs fall down the sleeve of my jacket.

Suddenly my head started to get a little foggy, and before I knew it I was changing into the same white outfit made with some sort of stiff material.

I followed the white figure back to the group where I fell into line next to a tall blonde person, trying to shake that foggy feeling in my head. I knew what they were doing was wrong and I tried to resist the pull to follow the crowd but nothing I did would stop my feet from moving.

They led us to the center of town, collecting everyone on the way. During the whole march I couldn't quite figure out who was leading this whole idea of creating a Utopia. Once we reached the center of town, we all lined up and had our hair cut the same way and dyed black.

Once everyone looked basically the same, a man stood up before us all and spelled out all the rules.

Throughout the whole process my head still felt foggy but I slowly was able to get in clearer thoughts as time went on, but I seemed to be the only one as people stood there with this empty look in their eyes.

Finally we were released and sent back to our homes, which had somehow been emptied of everything now only contained a bed, table and lamps but nothing else. All personal items had been removed and the walls were bare.

Everyone was assigned a job, and every morning from then on our food was laid on our doorsteps at exactly 7:00, with another pill included every second day.

Each month they would restrict another thing. First is was anything electronic except lights, now five months later it's anything paper and any writing utensil.

Currently I am sitting in the basement of my house writing. Never once in these five months have I taken another pill. Each time I receive one in my morning meal, I crumble it up and flush it down the toilet. I must be careful when I go to work, to maintain a passive and blank look on my face. I cannot let on that I can see past their Trojan horse. Ah it is about time for them to power off the li...

10/19/30

Sorry to have left you hanging there, but starting during the third month they put up a time for when we all must go to sleep and to make sure that happens they turn off the power at 10:00 PM sharp every night.

For the past three days I have been making a plan. See, on the outskirts of town there is a giant forest. Everything about it is completely unknown but people have said there are beasts living in it and that no one could survive a day in there. I beg to differ because I remember reading adventure books when I was younger and I think I know just how to survive on my own. I can no longer live in this wannabe Utopia society. However before I can depart from the place that used to be what I called home, I want to figure out who "They" are, who orchestrated this whole society, who started this apocalypse. My plan is to find this out and then make a break for it and set up in the forest till I can figure out a way to start getting things back to normal. I have found no one else like me, no one who is different and ready to fight back, so I am on my own.

11/1/30

On my way to work today, I tripped over a loose maintenance hole cover. I had thought all of them had been wielded down but apparently not this one. Knowing I would be late for work but not caring, I slid it open and found the rungs of a ladder. Instead of being rusted out like I thought they would be, they were new and shiny and obviously well used. My curiosity grew the further down I went. The walls seemed unusually clean and I soon heard weird noises coming from below, it sounded like something electrical, like the sounds of a type writing. Cautiously I reached the bottom of the ladder. Ahead of me was a tunnel with a glowing blue light coming from the end of it.

Keeping to the shadows I crept down the hallway keeping my footsteps light and my ears open. I soon heard voices coming from the glowing blue light.

"Tasha, apparently one of the plumbing people hasn't shown up for work yet," said a deep grovel voice "When should we send someone to check it out?"

"Who is it? This is the first one in a couple of months," says another voice, this one feminine.

"A young man by the name of Dimitri. He had been under our watch list for people who may not be keeping up with the pill. "

"Give him till 8:00, if he is not in by then we'll have him taken down to the detention hall."

"Yes ma'am will do."

"Ah isn't it wonderful Isaac," says the female voice, "Our plan is really starting to fall together. The perfect society, where everyone is equal. Tonight I will announce that the next thing to be forbidden is any sort of house pet. I always hated animals and now I won't have to worry any longer about hearing stupid dog's barking or cat's meowing."

I start running back to the maintenance hole as soon as I hear this, not even waiting to hear what the man Isaac has to say in response.

I scrabbled up the ladder, my head reeling, and my insides a bowl of jello. I push through the top of the hole, sliding the top of it back into place and head for the plumbing station trying to calm my breathing.

I do not know how I managed to get through today at work knowing I was one, under suspicion and two I finally found out who "They" are!

After work was over I rushed home as fast as I could without looking anymore suspicious then I already was. I grabbed my dinner off my door step, ate everything that was perishable and rushed down here to tell of my discoveries. I must stop writing now however because I need to get my things together to leave. I cannot stay any longer knowing that I have a chance of being arrested. As much as I wish to go and explore the headquarters I have found, I know it is too risky. I will make a home in the forest and come up with a better plan. Maybe I can sneak back into town one night and go search around down there but now is not the time, I can tell in my gut.

11/21/30

This will be my last entry as I am out of paper it seems, I made it out. I made it out alive and made a wonderful discovery on the way. As I snuck out three weeks ago, the streets were completely empty. I carried with me some non-perishables food I had collected from my dinners and the knife I took from my last meal. On my way out towards the forest I kept to the shadows of the houses. It was well past ten, so the lights were all out but the moon shone brightly. I picked a bad night to try and sneak out. I was almost to the edge of town when I ran straight into someone knocking them and myself straight to the ground. I grabbed my knife and got ready to fight figuring it was an official of some sorts. Instead, I was greeted by two stunning, sparkling, deep chocolate brown eyes, looking just as scared as I was.

"Who are you?" I whisper to the figure.

"Are you going to hurt me?" they whisper back to me, taking on a defensive position.

"No of course not, I am no official," I say offended.

I hear them sigh in relief. "You just used the word "I" and your eyes are clear," the voice says, "You must not be taking the pill either! I haven't met anyone else yet who has figured out what is happening is wrong! I am Rose by the way." A hand comes out from the darkness and I shake it.

"You're correct; I am not like the others. I understand the importance of being independent, of being our own selves. You are also the first person I have met realizing the same thing. I am actually running away right now! I am going to the forest to build my own life and to make a plan on how to put things back the way they were. To make everyone their own self again. Why don't you come with me?" I ask, excitement dripping out of my voice.

"How will we survive though?" Rose asks.

I tell her all about what I have read in my books and about the supplies I am carrying with me. After a little persuasion she agrees to join me.

We then ran for the forest making it there without any further interruptions. That was the first night I spent in the forest. It was difficult and scary but having someone with me made it bearable.

We made our home not far from the town but far enough that we would not be discovered. We have been happy together and we have slowly been planning our way to fix our society. Rose and I have decided to wait a while till we try to go back into the town. We want things to settle down and have the leaders let their guards down. Then when the time is right we will return and we will bring society back to how it should be. We will teach people that Utopia's are impossible and that every man is their own person and no one should have to follow the rule of others. We have free will and I will make sure it is known. For now though, Rose and I will be content to sit here and wait, and plot until the time is right to, once again, make things right.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is my attempt at the next chapter :D I hope you like it, and for any confusion, the previous chapter was all in Dimitri's POV, I probably won't write much in any one else's POV, and I'll make sure they're clearly labeled if I do. Also I tend to mess up my tense sometimes so just bare with me. Thank you Rozahathaway17 for being my amazing Beta! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dimitri's POV**

12/16/31

Rose and I have now been living on our own for a little over one months now. She is such an amazing person… so unique and strong and beautiful… ugh! Anyway! The reason I am able to write now is because today during one of our daily wonderings/marking days in the forest, Rose and I stumbled upon an old cabin. It looked like it was in pretty good shape and it was fairly large. I was almost shaking with excitement as we approached the door. All I could think about was the fact that maybe we would have a place to stay other then sleeping under trees in the cold. It has been a struggle so far. The dense trees make a okay cover against rain, but this time of month it gets to be pretty cold and all Rose and I have to rely on, our the few clothes and blankets I brought, fire, and our own body warmth.

Walking up to the door, we gently knocked just to make sure no one is inside. Figuring of course that there wasn't, I was surprised when I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door. A couple seconds later, an old women creaked open the door.

"Ah, I see you have finally made it! I have been waiting a long time to meet you two. Much depends on you two," the old women said to us in a raspy voice, "Come in, come in," she said, opening the door wider.

Startled, Rose and I glanced at each other. Shrugging, Rose decided to just walk on in. Not being quiet as daring as she, I slid my hand into my pocket and got a good grip on my knife. Then I slowly followed Rose in, keeping my eyes and ears open for any signs of trouble.

Closing the door behind us the old women turned around and smiled at us. I looked around at my surroundings. The room was warm but dark. There was a kitchen off to the left and three doors to the back and the right. There was an old worn out couch and a love seat. A large fireplace was burning brightly next to the kitchen and surprisingly it seemed that there was electricity running to this cabin judging by the lights on the walls and the stove in the kitchen. However, the only light in the room was coming from the fire and a table set in the middle of the room with candles on it. There were three chairs set around the table and a deep purple cloth lies across it.

"Come, sit down. There is much to talk about. My name is Yeva, do not be afraid. I have no connections what so ever to the corrupted society you have escaped from. I am however different then must people, but come take a seat and I will explain further."

Rose and I slowly approached the table, tension in the air, and slid our butts down slowly to the seat. Glancing at each other, I reached my hand over and gripped hers under the table, needing something to use as comfort that I'm not alone.

"Oh you two are just so cute together!" the old women gushed. "I'm so glad you are the two that are going to save society!"

Blushing, I looked down at my hands. Rose and I have done nothing romantic together at all. Although I desperately wanted to kiss her, I am pretty positive she looks at me as nothing more than a friend and companion to figure out how to bring things back to normal.

"How do you know all this?" Rose asked Yeva.

I looked up at the old lady waiting for her answer. Taking a deep breath, Yeva explained, "I have visions my dear. Every time I go to sleep I see something that is going to pass. Most of the time they're kind of like riddles and I must decipher them but you two were one thing I could clearly see coming. I also saw you two bringing things back to the old ways. I couldn't tell you how you did it because the visions don't go into that much detail."

Rose sat there speechless but somehow I manage to find my voice, "Well that's good news at least. We still need to find out more information on just how Tasha and Isaac are running this whole thing. Do you think you could help us Yeva? Maybe we can stay here and make this our head quarters?"

"I'm one step ahead of you honey. The door to the far right already has a bed made up for you two. However, I only have one extra bed so I hope you're okay with sharing. It is getting late so I will warm you up some stew and then I suggest you try and get some rest. I have a lot to show and tell you tomorrow," Yeva smiled at us and goes to the kitchen.

"I…uh…I guess I will take the couch then. You can have the bed," I said to Rose sheepishly. "Nonsense! We have slept next to each other since our first night together. Being in a bed shouldn't have to change that. Besides I don't think you could get any sleep on that couch. It looks as hard as a rock. Plus I don't think I could sleep without you beside me, I'm so used to have your body heat next to me," Rose said blushing.

I swore my heart rate accelerated like crazy when she said that. "If you're sure," I said. She nodded her head.

Yeva came back then with two hot bowls of stew in hand. She set one down in front of both of us. "The bathroom is the middle door. Feel free to take a shower. What's mine is yours. I have running water and electricity but I try to use it as rarely as possible. I'll explain all the details tomorrow and answer all the questions I'm sure are swimming around and those bright young minds of yours. But for now I need to sleep. An old lady needs her beauty sleep after all," Yeva said smiling at us, "Enjoy the food!" She then turned and walked to the only remaining door.

Rose and I practically inhaled our food. We were lucky to get two meals a day since all we had was what the forest provided us with, so this was a nice change for us.

Once we finish, I took our dishes to the sink and blew out the candles on the table. I didn't know what to do about the fire so I just left it running. Rose and I then made our way into our room.

It was small but cozy. There was a large window across from the door and a small writing desk under it. There was a large queen size bed in the middle of the room and a small fire place to the left. Rose excused herself to the bathroom and I looked through the desk finding this paper and pen. Which I am now using to write on while rose takes a shower. Something both of us missed dearly. Before we only had the river that runs through the center of the forest to bathe ourselves in.

I'm honestly finding it very hard to write down everything that's been happening knowing that Rose is right next door to me naked. My feelings for her have been growing since day one. Each day it's getting harder and harder for me to keep my hands off her, but I must not let them come through. I do not want to make her feel awkward in anyway, or risking losing her as she is so precious to me now.

Anyway though, I'm excited and nervous to see what Yeva has in store for us tomorrow. Something about the women seems strangely familiar.

**(Steps out of letter form, still in Dimitri's POV.)**

I was just trying to find a good place to hide my letter when Rose walked back into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel. I almost lost it right there and then. Quickly I tried to hide the letter behind me.

"Ah whatcha got there Comrade?" asked Rose, using the weird nickname she made up for me.

"Nothing," I managed to stutter out trying to keep my emotions under control while seeing her beautiful body out lined by the towel, knowing that, that's all that stood between her body and me.

"Mhm, sure. Hand it over Mr. Secretive."

Slowly I handed it over, wincing when her hand snatched it from mine. "It's nothing really," I said, "just a journal on our progress. I didn't have any paper to write on till now."

"Well I want to read it, just let me get changed first," she said.

Knowing there was nothing I could do to stop her, I went and took a shower of my own relishing in the feel of the water on my face and body. Once I was dried off and changed, I made my way back to our room dreading her reaction to reading about the parts about her.

When I entered the room I was shocked. The lights were off, and Rose was curled up in bed already.

"I liked what you wrote, although I feel like I need to add my opinion now," she said to me through the dark, I could almost hear the smile on her face.

"That's a good idea, why don't you write your own letters?" I responded, crawling, still nervous, into the bed with her.

"Hmmm I think I will," she responded. Then, out of nowhere, rolled over and kissed me gently on the lips. Before I even have a chance to react, she rolled away and turned her back to me.

"Good night Dimitri," she said, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. I lay there for a minute shocked and playing back the feel of her lips against mine. I smiled to myself then roll over and draped my arm across her waist.

"Goodnight Roza," I whispered into her ear before I too drifted off in a happy state of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very very sorry I haven't updated sooner! Things have been so crazy these past two weeks. I promise from now on I will try to update at least once a week if not more! I do not own anything that has to do with the Vampir Academy! The awesome Richelle Mead does. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D make sure to leave reviews! **

**Chapter 3**

**Roses POV**

I woke up, curled up against Dimitri. His arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. I snuggled closer loving the warmth and feel of him.

I thought back to the night we ran into each other and the electric shock that ran through me when he collided with me. I had never felt anything like it before and I knew right then that we were meant to be together.

He's so beautiful. This past month has taken all of my self-control not to just jump his bones right there and then. Especially after bathing when he was shirtless... His perfect sculpted chest and firm body... They just made my stomach quiver thinking about it.

However, until last night I always figured he had no feelings for me other than friendship and companionship in these dark times. Then I read the letters last night. I swear I almost melted from happiness.

He likes me too! I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore. I knew we had to continue focusing on the issue of the society take over, but maybe when that's over we could try and have an actual relationship... My heart soared at the thought of that.

Snuggling closer, breathing in his wonderful scent, I closed my eyes and pictured what our family would be like if we ever got married.

Feeling his arms tighten around me, I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me. I blushed under his lustful gaze. Reaching up, I cupped his face in my hand and kissed his soft, full lips. This time he was expecting it and responded to the kiss. His arms tightened further around me pulling me tightly against his hard, beautiful body. His lips moved against mine perfectly. He tasted absolutely delicious. I snaked my tongue out looking for entrance and he let me in, rolling my tongue with his. Finally, we broke apart so we could breathe but we didn't move our faces more than a few inches apart.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri said to me, trailing his hand down my side. I shivered under his touch.

"Why'd we wait this long to do this?" I asked him, "I always knew there was something between us, we were meant to find each other." Instead of responding to what I said, he pulled me in for another kiss, this time rolling over top of me but making sure not to crush me. He trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck where he sprinkled it in little kisses. It took everything not to moan out loud. Stopping, he looked down at me, "I completely agree with you. But as much as I want you right now. We must focus on what we need to accomplish first." And with that he kissed me one last time and rolled off, heading to the bathroom. Damn, he's such a tease.

**Dimitri POV**

I stepped into the shower hoping that it would help my building erection go away and to keep myself from going back into the room and just making Rose mine in every way.

Taking a deep breathe I forced all thoughts of the angel lying in the room next to me out of my head and focused on the problem at hand.

First we needed to find out everything Yeva knew, and then we needed to find out more about how Tasha and Isaac did this, finally we needed to make a plan.

Climbing out of the shower, I dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom. I'm greeted with the most delicious smell ever. Walking into the kitchen, I saw Yeva cooking away. I saw bacon frying and pancakes and eggs. I wondered where she got all the food.

"Good morning," I said to her, still a little nervous around her. She turned and smiled

"Good morning, Dimka," I started when she called me that. No one has called me that since I was a little kid. Trying not to show that it had any effect on me I walked over and take the already done plates of food to the table.

"Should I go get Rose?" I asked, needing to step away from this woman for a bit.

"That be a good idea breakfast is all ready."

Walking back towards the room I took a deep breathe feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. Shaking my head, I pushed it behind me and opened the door to my room.

I almost fainted from the site before me. I walked in right as Rose was changing. She was just putting on her bra. I could see her beautiful body and her full gorgeous breasts. I feel myself go hard just at the site of it.

Startled from me walking in, Rose jerked around and finished snapping her bra. You would think living in the woods together for a month, we would have seen each other naked plenty of times, but no. I always valued self-respect and so I always gave Rose her privacy whenever she was changing.

Now though I just wanted to walk over there and feel her beautiful soft skin against me. Unable to resist the pull towards her, I felt my feet walking to her. She heard me walking towards her and looked for a shirt but couldn't find one. She then turned around and faced me. Blushing she smiled big and said,

"See something you like?"

Growling, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. I ran my hands all over her, loving the softness of her skin even after everything we have been through.

Pushing her onto the bed, I crawled on top of her, kissing my way up her stomach and over her perfect chest to her neck. There I gently started sucking. I could feel the tightness in my pants from the erection she is giving me, and I could hear the soft moans coming from the back of her throat. I kissed around her neck a little more until I hit the one spot right below her ear that made her gasp out loud and moan my name. I reached around and unsnapped her bra and pulled it off. I took her breast in my hand and slowly ran circles around her nipple with my thumb. It went hard almost right away.

"Oh god Dimitri," I heard her moan. I smiled glad that just this little bit can bring her pleasure.

I was just about to take her breast into my mouth when I heard Yeva call out, " Breakfast is ready!."

Shit. Snapping my head up, I quickly climbed off Rose and tossed her her bra and found her a shirt. She quickly threw it on and then we headed for the bedroom door, but before we got there, I grabbed her and pulled her to me, crashing our lips together. It was over way to quickly and then we walked out of the bedroom.

Yeva was standing by the table giving us a knowing smile. We both blushed under her gaze.

"Alright you two love birds go ahead and dig it. Eat as much as you want but hurry up because I have something I want to show you. It will explain quit a lot to you," she said to us.

Excited to see what she has to show us, we quickly dug in clearing almost all the food on the table. Damn Rose eats a lot, almost more than me. I guess I never noticed when we were always scavenging for food.

Once finished we carried our dishes to the sink and turned around to see Yeva standing by her door. She waved us over and led us into her room. Her room really didn't look much different then ours, just with a little bit more of a personal touch to it.

"Don't freak out by what I'm about to show you, and wait to ask any questions until after you take everything in. Okay?" Yeva said to us.

We just noded our heads yes in response. Then we watched as she reached down by the side of her bed and pushed something. Suddenly, the bed folded up against the wall and we were starring at a long, steep staircase leading down into a dark hole. Waving us over, Yeva started leading us down. I took Rose's hand in mine and started following her. It felt like forever walking down in the darkness but it was probably only a minute or two. We finally reached the bottom and were starring at a door with an eerie blue light coming from under it.

Yeva opened the door and both Rose's and my jaws dropped open in awe, and we barely heard Yeva say, "Welcome to the nest."


	4. Chapter 4

**A new chapter and it hasn't even been a week yet :D Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Remember to review(questions, comments, or advice, all welcome!) because they make me write faster :) **

**Chapter 4**

**Rose POV**

Dropping Dimitri's hand, I walked towards the hundreds of computer screens on the wall on front of me. Every two computers had a different cities name on it. All sorts of different graphs and videos and things I didn't even recognize.

"Rose come over here and look at this," I heard Dimitri say to me. Drawing my eyes away from the screens I walked over to the right wall which looked like a giant window. Looking through it, I stared in wonder. Before me were rows and rows of all sorts of chemical and scientific things. None of which I recognized or understood. I watched people in white scrubs, goggles, and gloves, move things around and mix things together.

"What are they doing?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't have a clue." I heard Dimitri say next to me, "I was never really the science type. But they're obviously making something."

Then all of a sudden we heard grunts and shouts that we hadn't noticed before. Looking around we don't see anything until suddenly I looked down and saw I was standing on a glass like flooring starring down into what looks like a gym. There must have been about thrity people in there although the room can hold much more. They were all fighting each other and lifting weights and working their asses off. Dimitri and I looked at each other with great confusion and fear. The only other thing in the room was a door to the left of where we entered. Going over to it we pulled it open and found ourselves starring at more stairs to the left and a long dark tunnel to the right. Before we could go any further, Yeva walked over and closed the door in front of us and turned to face us.

"Now, before we go any further let's go ahead and answer all the questions you have right now and all the confusion because I'm sure there will be more to come. Now lets take a seat," she walked over to the computers and pressed a button from somewhere and the floor below us turns into a metal floor, blocking out the view of the gym and the sounds coming from it. Yeva then proceeded to take a seat on the floor, patting the ground next to her. Dimitri and I sat across from her and gripped on to each others hands.

"Alright what's the first question you have? Rose you go first."

There were so many things running through my head it was hard to sort it all out but I finally figure out the first question to ask. "What are all the computers for?"

"They help us keep tabs on all the cities that have been taken over, are in the process of being taken over, or are still free and stable. All the people you've seen and science are our weapons in bringing things back to normal every where. We call ourselves the Sons and Daughters of the Anthem(SDA). I'll explain the name some other time. Since I know theses questions are coming as well I might as well tell you now. The people below us are people from other corrupt cities that also were able to get away. There's typically about two from each city. Sometimes more and sometimes only one. We rescue them and take them in, training and feeding them. Basically building them up so that when they are ready and the times right they can go rescue their city. Basically we're building an army. The scientist you saw are working on a way to counteract the drug from the pills the people are forced to take. They are also working on different drugs and biochemical weapons that we could use against the bad guys. The bad guys, or as they all themselves the Peace Keepers, but we call them the PCs, because they're taking over people's minds and using computers to control them. So far about fifteen or so cities have been taken by the PCs and not all of them have had people make it out. Your city seems to be the worst so far. From what we can tell it seems like the PCs have decided to move their base to under your city. As to why, we aren't sure but there seems to be some special connection between that place and their group. You two are very precious to us. You're the only ones with knowledge of your city, and if we can figure out how to get in there and infiltrate their group then we could stop them. The current leader of this group is an evil little thing by the name of Natasha, but she goes by Tasha. She's smart and cunning but thinks only about herself.

"To give you a little brief history, in case you're wondering. This isn't the first time this has happened. It's just much greater then last time. The PCs have been around for a very long time, like long before you were born. The SDA used to be way bigger also. We used to be a small group of families that would train each generation of us to be amazing skilled in fighting and such. Everyone had something they were especially good at, some families being better than others. For years we fought the PCs keeping them from taking over. However about nineteen years ago, the PCs came after us with a virus that killed about seventy0five percent of us. The few of us that remained went into hiding. Then ten years ago I noticed the first society being taken over. I called everyone back together, but not everyone came. Now we have about fifteen or so people to train all these new comers. Oh and before I forget, the door that you almost went through leads down to our facility and also to a city by the name of Prometheus. We get all our food supplies and anything else we may need from them that the forest can't provide. Are there any other questions you may have? If not then I will take you down and introduce you to everyone," Yeva finished.

Dimitri and I sat there for a while trying to process everything. I could tell Yeva said nothing but the truth, but my gut instinct told me she wasn't telling us everything. There was something major she was hiding but I had no clue as to what it could be.

"I think we're good for now," I heard Dimitri say, "unless Rose has anything to ask?"

"No I'm good, let's go."

I stood up and stretched my legs and arms realizing how tense I was sitting there listening to Yeva.

"Alrighty then, lets head down," Yeva said cheerfully. We followed her to the door and down the stairs.

Dimitri POV

I couldn't believe this... Any of this... It seemed to good to be true! We might have actually had a chance then to restore things to the way they used to be.  
Walking down the stairs behind Yeva and Rose, I got another strange sense of dèjá vu, almost like I have been here before, like I have walked these very steps. I shook my head trying to clear it. That was impossible, I had lived in the same city my whole life, first with my mom and older sister Karolina and then on my own when they died in a factory explosion.

I forced my self to focus on the sound of my breathing as we continue down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Yeva opened the door and pushed us through. We were then standing in a hallway with four different doors. The one we just went through said "the Nest" on it, the one to our left read "Dorms/Baths/Rec. Room", the one to our right said "Class rooms/prep room/drop room", finally the door straight in front of us said "Gym/Cafeteria/Lab/Hospital."

"Well I guess that's pretty self explanatory," I think to myself.

"First, you guys can stay in my cabin for the first week, and then we will move you down here where you will be on dorms. You'll each have a room mate but I don't know who currently. Second, breakfast, lunch, and dinner are served in the cafeteria starting at six, twelve, and five forty-five. You can get snacks though in the rec room. The class rooms are where we teach you all about smoozing people, getting intel and stuff like that. The prep and drop room aren't really used right now because we haven't started going after any cities yet. Although we use the drop room to go outside because my cabin is not public. Anyway, let's go to the gym and I'll introduce you to people," Yeva then opened the door labeled Gym and we followed her through. We stared in wonder at all the high tech equipment and all sorts of work out devices spread around the room.

People were fighting each other, lifting things, throwing knives, shooting guns, and anything else having to do with fighting. Yeva walked up to a tall muscular but thin man with black hair streaked with gray, he's coaching two people doing hand to hand combat. Yeva walks up to him and touches him on the shoulder.

"May I interrupt for a second?" she asked.

"Of course," the man replied. Turning, she lead him back over to us and we noticed he had bright blue eyes and a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

"Dimitri, Rose, this is Jed Ozera. He focuses on our hand to hand combat and self defense," Yeva introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you!" he said to us gruffly, sticking out his hand which we each shook. He then turned and went back to his students. We followed Yeva around as she continued to introduce us to people. I pretended to listen but by then I had zoned out mostly. The feeling that I had been here before grew even stronger. Finally, after meeting about fourteen people that I didn't even remember right then, Yeva turned to us,

"Well it's time for lunch so why don't we go back to my cabin so you can have some time to think? You can eat with everyone else tomorrow." Suddenly Yeva tensed up and looked over us to someone behind her. She shook her head no and glared at whoever she was looking at. Rose and I whipped around but all I caught was the back of a man walking through a door. I felt Rose tense next to me and I looked at her with questioning eyes. She was muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "That isn't possible.. he's dead."

She looked almost scared and I reached over and took her hand in mine. Her skin had gone all clammy and she shuddered.

"Come on let's go," Yeva said and we followed her back to the cabin.

**:D So who do you think the guy was and why did Rose go all clammy when she saw him!? Review! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter! There's mature content in it so be careful when you read it incase you don't want to read that :) thank you so much to RozaHathaway17 for being my Beta! This is my longest chapter by far! Plus soon it's Christmas break which means i I can update more! Please review! Disclaimer, Richelle Mead owns anything to do with the VA series.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose POV**

I laid there in bed that night starring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. Dimitri was in the other room talking to Yeva and I craved his touch, needing comfort from him. I thought back to all that happened this afternoon. . . .

We came back to Yeva's cabin and ate our lunch in a bubble of dead silence except for the sounds of chewing. My mind was filled with thoughts of my mom and dad and the man I thought I just saw. He looked exactly like my father **(y'all were right! ;D)** but it just didn't make any sense. He was supposed to have died in a factory explosion, the same one that killed Dimitri's mother and sister. Is it possible that he actually just left to come here? Is he part of this group? Is my family one of the original families? Those thoughts ran through my head all through lunch and as I laid in bed.

After we had lunch, I went out into the forest and walked to the river. I stripped down to just my underwear, dove in and relished in the feeling of the cool water on my skin, letting it just wash away all my crazy thoughts for a few minutes and the pounding headache that I had since before lunch.

I closed my eyes, and wrapped my hand around a tree root sticking out and let myself just drift there on the surface of the water.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri looking down at me with a strange look on his face. I blushed realizing that I was hardly wearing anything.

"Um, want to swim with me?" I asked shyly, swimming away from the bank.

"Sure," he said as he winked at me which made me blush more.

I watched as he stripped down to just his boxers. My eyes roamed down his body and I felt a strange sensation go up my stomach at the sight of his beautiful body.

I watched as he dove beautifully into the water, my heart thudded as he swam towards me, grinning.

"That was an awesome dive," I said to him, "You should teach me how to do that."

"Sure thing babe," he said to me with an evil grin

Before I knew it, he dove under the water and grabbed my foot causing me to scream. He came up laughing and I splashed water in his face.

"That wasn't funny!" I said to him as I shot daggers at him with my eyes.

"I thought it was hysterical," he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against his warm body.

I felt shivers run down my spine at his touch and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He took his other hand and stroked my cheek softly. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a hard kiss, but the sweetest, softest kiss I had ever had. Our lips moved gently together as one and our bodies moved closer together.

We broke apart smiling at each other. "That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had," I whispered to him

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said to me, "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't run into you that night."

"You would have been fine. You're strong and brave. You don't need a girl like me."

"I think I do though. You make me feel complete; I've never felt this way about anyone. I think we were meant to find each other. Meant to figure out how to save our world, and meant to become one together."

I stared into his eyes and I could see the truth behind his words. He fully believed what he said, and I thought I had to agree with him. We were meant to find each other. I smiled at him and pulled his head back down to mine and kissed him with all the passion I could. We pulled away to breath.

"I agree," I said to him and then I turned and swam to the bank and climbed out. I felt his eyes watching me as I climbed out. I moved my hips a little knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Now who's being mean?!" He called out to me, still in the water.

I just looked over my shoulder and winked at him. Then I laid down in the sun, in the grass. Closing my eyes, I took deep breaths and listened to Dimitri splashing around in the water for a bit before he too climbed out and sat down next to me, watching me. I felt him take his fingertips and run his fingers gently up my stomach and down my sides. I shivered under his touch and opened my eyes. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and just stared into their depths.

"So you want to tell me what happened earlier when we were still in the gym?" Dimitri asked me.

I tensed up at his question and looked away. I hadn't realized he had noticed that there was something wrong.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said to me, smiling softly to reassure me. I hadn't really told him about my past so I decided now was better than ever.

I sat up and turned to face him, crossing my legs in front of me. I stared down at the ground and picked at the grass.

"I grew up with my mom and dad till I was about six. Then when the factory exploded in town, my dad got killed. There wasn't even anything left of him, I was told. My mom really loved my dad but yet she didn't seem all that effected by his death; just lonely but not exactly sad. I found this disturbing and I tried to figure out why. I asked her and when I did she always got more sad and never would answer. She became distant and started locking herself in her room. I would listen through the door and it always sounded like she was talking to someone. Then when I was sixteen, my mom died in a car crash and I was left alone. I got a job and continued on my own until I graduated from high school. I'd been working wherever I could find work when you ran into me and we ran away. Life hasn't been very easy for me. When I was young my parents always kept me separate from the other kids saying I didn't need them and I was better than them. I had to spend most of my time studying for school and making my mom happy. I've never had anyone but myself most of the time. It's one if the reasons I'm so thankful I have found you," I reached for his hand and grasped it in mine as tears rolled down my face. "Then earlier in the gym I thought I saw him. Anger, and sadness and happiness all swelled up in me at once. Anger that he left my family without saying bye, causing my mom to be lonely, sadness because I missed him and it made me think about how he'll never see mom again and happiness because I might not be alone. I might still have family left. My life may not have been happy all the time but I still loved my parents. The possibility that that man was my father is amazing and horrible at the same time. I just don't understand anything right now. I'm so confused."

"I'm so sorry, Roza. You deserved better than that." Dimitri said to me as he pulled me into his lap and held me. We stayed like that for a while before we decided to head back to the cabin.

When we returned to the cabin, dinner was already ready. We hadn't realized just how long we had been out there.

Once again, we ate mostly in silence. When we were done, Dimitri asked to talk to Yeva about plans and scheduling. I excused myself to come lie down.

. . .

I laid there in bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard Dimitri open the door and softly walk in.

"I'm still awake," I said to him.

"Oh good," I heard him say with a smile on his face. I chuckled and sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Come on," I said as I patted the bed next to me. I needed some sort of distraction from my thoughts and I needed physical attention at the same time. He grinned as he took off his shirt, causing my breath to catch, and crawled in next to me.

I leaned over and ran my hands down his beautifully sculpted body. He shivered under my touch and I grinned. I decided I wanted to have a little fun so I got up and straddled him. I grinned wickedly down at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me.

"Having a little fun," I said, winking.

I then shed my shirt, and leaned over kissing up his chest. He shivered again and I felt his growing hardness against my thigh. I made it up to his neck and littered it with kisses, making him groan a little. I used my feet and slid his pants and boxers off. I kissed down his body and down his thigh; I turned to take him into my mouth. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw just how big he was. He was huge, like oh my god huge. Dimitri saw my response and started to move away from me but I pinned him down. Then I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. I started slow getting used to the feel of him and because I had never done this before. I started moving a little faster and faster. I added in my tongue and my teeth a bit. Soon I had Dimitri moaning and squirming below me.

"Oh god Roza," I heard him say," I'm gonna cum!" I decided to take everything he had to give me and sure enough he came right into my mouth and I swallowed it all. I kissed back up his body, both of us breathing kind of hard.

"That was freaking amazing," he said to me, "No way was that your first time doing that."

"It totally was." I said as I grinned and then kissed him. Then before I could blink he had flipped us over and had my hands pinned above my head.

"My turn," He said smiling wickedly. He then attacked my neck sucking on the sensitive spot right below my ear. I moaned and squirmed as I felt myself getting wet. He unsnapped my bra and threw it across the room, not caring where it went. Then he kissed down my body. Stopping at my breasts, where he swirled his tongue around one and rubbed the other with his thumb. I groaned and whimpered at his touch. He then kissed down my stomach and pulled my pants and panties off all at once. He trailed his tongue down the inside of one thigh and then up the other. He kept teasing me with his tongue, never quite reaching the spot I wanted him to.

"Please Dimitri please," I started to beg, needing him. He slowly started to flick his tongue over my clit, each time making my hips buck. "Oh god, please, please! Give it to me." I begged once again. He then brought his thumb up and started rubbing hard. I moaned loudly, pushing against his hand. But it still wasn't enough. Like he read my mind, Dimitri took a finger and plunged right on in. I gasped at the quick shot of pain and then moaned as he moved in me, adding more fingers and moving faster. I felt my stomach tighten and myself about to cum as he pumped his fingers in and out and sucked on my clit. I screamed as I came not even thinking about Yeva possibly being able to hear this. He licked up everything and then crawled back up to me and kissed me, letting me taste myself.

"That. Was. Amazing." I said between breathes as he started kissing me again, rubbing my breasts. I could feel him harden once again against my thigh and I felt myself getting wet all over again wanting all of him inside me.

"Dimitri, I want you. I want you so bad. But we don't have any protection. I can't risk getting pregnant," I told him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I found some condoms in the bathroom. I think Yeva was prepared for us," he said as he reached over to his pants and pulled one out of his pocket. I got even hornier watching as he slid it over his huge manhood. He then climbed back on top of me and kissed me long and deep.

"Are you sure you're ready babe? It's going to hurt," he asked.

"Yes, yes I'm ready. I don't care I need you." Smiling, he slowly slid in. I gasped loudly at the horrible pain and he was about to pull out but I grabbed him and kissed him, making it so he knew it was all right. Slowly, the pain started to fade and the pleasure started coming up. I shook my head slightly in a yes motion and Dimitri caught on and slowly started moving in me. It hurt but the pleasure made it all better. Soon, all the pain was overcame by the pleasure and Dimitri moved faster in me. I gripped his back, my nails digging in. I started moving my hips with him, moaning loudly. Dimitri kept up the pace, and shifted ever so slightly and I screamed in pleasure as he hit the perfect spot. I felt myself coming to the edge and I screamed again as I climaxed and I felt Dimitri explode inside me as well, feeling the pressure of the condom against me. Dimitri and I rode it out together and then lay there panting afterwards, wrapped in each other's arms. That was the most amazing thing I had ever done and I'm so glad I was with Dimitri too. I realized just how much I needed him, how much I loved him. I turned and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," I whispered, looking him right in the eye. He smiled the most beautiful smile.

"I love you too Roza." I smiled at my nickname and then laid my head on his chest. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

**Yeva POV**

I spent the evening discussing things with Dimitri. We planned out everything they were going to do for the next few months. Their work out schedules, class times, etc.

I remembered after we finished planning out everything, he just sat there for minute and starred at the tables. Then he spoke in a low voice,

"I first set out to rescue my city. That I was going to at whatever cost. That has changed now," he took a deep breath. "I still want to do that of course. But my main goal now is to keep Rose protected. I can't lose her. I can't go through any of this now without her. She's my rock, Yeva. You have to understand that okay." And then he looked me in the eyes, his pleaded with mine. "Please make sure she is safe at all cost. Please, even if it means the end for me or anything."

I looked into his love filled eyes and smiled sadly. "I will try my best, Dimka. That is all I can promise. Now, why don't you go spend the rest of the night with her before you guys are too tired to even acknowledge each other anymore. Trust me when I say this won't be easy and you won't have much spare time. Remember, you guys will be moving into the dorm rooms soon and won't even be sleeping in the same room together. So go, be with her. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," Dimitri said as he stood up and hugged me. I stood there rigid, not having been hugged like that in a long time. I chuckled to myself. These kids were going to be the death of me.

I got up from the table and made my way to my room. I opened up the hatch to the nest and made my way down. I had someone to deal with. Once down past the nest, I marched straight to Abe's room. Pounding on the door I waited until I finally heard shuffling behind it and I watched the door crack open. The usual intimidating Abe Mazur, looked completely defeated appeared. He had bags under his eyes and I could tell he hadn't slept since I told him Rose had arrived. All the fight I had in me faded away and I pushed the door open. His room was a mess but I walked over and sat on the bed, pushing some clothes out of my way.

"What do you want, Yeva? I already know going down there was a mistake. I know she's not supposed to know I'm alive until she's ready and rested. I just couldn't help myself. I haven't seen her since she was 6! And I'll never get to see her mother again. If I hadn't come here her mom might still be alive!"

I watched Abe's eyes fill with tears. He had loved Janine so much. We all had and it was a shame she never made it back. She was the best of the best. We could only hope Rose will be a good as her mom. I stood up and placed a comforting hand on Abe's shoulder.

"And you don't think I don't want to tell Dimitri I am his grandmother? I haven't seen him since he was taken away from here into hiding. He has no memory of the place. At least Rose knows who you are. And remember I'm not the only one either. None of his family has seen him since they escaped during the staged factory explosion. So you need to grow up, deal with it, be happy she's alive and then get back to work because we desperately need you." I could tell my words had some effect on him.

"You're right," he said, "I've been selfish. I'll report back first thing tomorrow morning." I watched him stand up straighter and a determined look in his eyes. Now that was the Abe I knew.

"Alright then, good. See you in the morning then."

I walked out and headed back down the hallway to the dorms to find the people I planned on Rose and Dimitri rooming with. I stopped first at Lissa's door. I knocked quietly. Soon two emerald green eyes peeked through the door at me.

"Oh. Hello Yeva."

"Good evening dear. I just wanted to inform you that you will finally have a roommate. It's Rose Mazur. Abe's daughter." Lissa's face brightened up at the thought of finally have a roommate.

"Oh my gosh. Yay! Finally!" She bounced up and down; her blonde platinum hair flopped around on her head.

"Yes, you will meet her in the gym after breakfast in the morning. Have a good evening." I nodded my head at her and walked away.

I then made my way down to Adrian's and Christian's room. We don't normally put three guys in one room but theirs was bigger than the rest and I had a premonition that their friendship is going to be very important. I knocked on their door. A tired looking Christian answered.

"Good evening, Ozera. Is Adrian around as well?" He looked scared for a second,

"Um he's asleep right now." I knew there was more than that but I was too tired to care.

"Fine, well you can inform him then that you guys will be meeting your new roommate tomorrow in the gym after breakfast. You both better be there. His name is Dimitri. My grandson, although he doesn't know it so don't mention it or else, but you better be good to him," I gave Christian my evil glare and I watched as he gulped scared.

"Yes ma'am, will do."

"Good boy," I said chuckling. "Good night then," I turned and walked off.

I climbed back up into the nest and sat down watching the screens. I noticed that back in Dimka's city, there was something being built in the middle of the city. It was huge and globe like. I starred at the screen and asked myself, "What are you up to Tasha?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. This is just a quick and short chapter because y'all deserved something :) but I'm kinda losing inspiration in this story so if y'all could leave me some reviews saying if you really want me to continue or not. Alright well enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6**

**Tasha POV**

The building for the factory was going great. It should be up in running in just a couple of months. When it is, I will be unstoppable. No one will be able to come between the world and me. I will rule over everyone! I just have to finish off those annoying little SDA people and their city.

Once the building is done, I will no longer have to hide under ground and the security system will be the best anywhere. Plus, I'll finally be able to improve the pills. They'll be stronger than ever. Hopefully strong enough to finally completely take over those pathetic people's minds so I don't have to worry about anyone not taking their daily dose anymore.

"Excuse me, Tasha, but we have a problem it seems," Isaac said, knocking on the door and interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"It seems like a whole storage building full of pills has been emptied. The pills have simply just disappeared. The alarms never went off around the building and the workers all showed up in the morning claiming there was nothing there."

"Fuck! Damn you, Yeva and Abe. They must have done this. Well this can't last for long. As soon as the building is done they won't be able to stop me," I said, grinning from ear to ear, "For now, just increase security around all storage areas."

"Yes ma'am," said Isaac, looking a little scared. I walk over to him and run my hand down his chest, smiling suggestively at him. I lean up and whisper in his ear.

"You're such a good boy, Isaac. Always doing exactly what I tell you. Good boys like you needed to be rewarded for there good behavior." I grinned when I felt him shudder under my touch. Slowly, I kissed down his jaw line and then up to his lips. He responded eagerly to my kisses and started kissing me back right away. I let it last for a few minutes and then pushed him away.

"Get back to work now," I demanded and then shut the door on his shocked expression. Right now, he's pretty useful but I have a feeling soon I'll have to get rid of him and get myself a new servant/play toy.

Sighing to myself, I sat back down at my desk and started plotting a way to kill off these annoying SDA's.

**Rose POV **  
I woke up when I felt Dimitri shift underneath me. I was laying on his chest with one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other arm hanging off the side of the bed. As quietly as possible, I got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I was little sore from last night, that being only my second time to ever have sex but it wasn't to bad. I got in the shower and stood there for a while just letting the warm water wash over me and relax my muscles.

I tried not to think to much about what today might hold for us. I thought Yeva mentioned yesterday during lunch that we'd start training later today after lunch. Reluctantly, I shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and opened the door. When I opened the bathroom door I almost tripped over a bag sitting right in front of the door. I leaned over and carefully I peeked inside and saw that it was full of new clothes. Mostly things that look like work out clothes but there were some jeans and nicer clothes in there too.

I smiled and picked up the clothes making my way back to our bedroom. I walked in and set the bag down on the desk. Dimitri was still asleep so I let the towel fall to the ground. I dug around in the bag of clothes and found some new underwear and bras. I began to change when I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw Dimitri watching me. I blushed and quickly finished changing. He stood up and came over to me. Dimitri pulled me against his body and whispered into my hair.

"Good morning beautiful. You know, you never have to be embarrassed about your body around me. You're the most gorgeous women I've ever seen and I love any chance to admire just how beautiful you are."

I blushed again and then leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed me back with passion but I pulled away while I still could.

"Get dressed," I told him, as I slapped him on the butt while I left the room.

Yeva was siting on the couch, reading, when I walk out. She gave me a knowing smile and I felt blood rush to my face. I joined her on the couch for a few minutes, not saying anything until Dimitri came out of the room.

"Alright you guys, we're running a bit late but there will still be plenty of food left. You're going to go have breakfast with everyone else this morning. So come on," Yeva said to us hopping off the couch.

We followed her into her room and down into the nest. Then through the doors leading down to everything else. We followed her all the way back to the cafeteria. Before we even walked through the doors we heard the sounds of people talking. Yeva opened the door in front of us and ushered us through the door. Dimitri and I just stood there not knowing what to do.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a hyper blonde girl grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the food lines.

"We technically aren't supposed to meet until after breakfast but you looked so lost I thought I'd introduce myself now! 0'Ill be your new room mate." Suddenly, she stopped almost causing me to run into her. She abruptly turned around and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lissa," she said, grinning big.

I barely had time to get out my own name before she stared pulling me toward the food lines again. Once we were in line, I saw tons of delicious looking food and my stomach started growling right away. Lissa just laughed when she heard it and told me I could take as much as I wanted. I quickly piled my plate high with food.

I followed Lissa as she lead me back to a table were two other girls and some guys were sitting. Lissa sat down next to a cute boy with piercing blue eyes and black hair. I sat down on the other side of her and I looked around for Dimitri. I finally found him in line with a very good looking boy with messy brown hair. At least I knew he was being taken care of too. I focused back on Lissa while she introduced everyone starting with the boy sitting next to her.

"Alright guys, this is Rose, Rose this is Christian, Eddie, Mason, Meredith, and Mia. Eddie and Mason are roommates as well as Meredith and Mia. You'll be my roommate and Christians roommates are the tall brown haired guy over there, his name is Adrian, and the guy you came with will be rooming with them too." She told me all of this with a huge smile on her face. 'This is going to be an interesting friendship,' I thought to myself.

Soon Dimitri and the guy named Adrian joined us and everyone started talking and laughing. Dimitri and I sat there, just trying to take it all in. After a little while, a bell rang and everyone started getting up and making their way back to the gym.

"Time for fighting practice!" Lissa told me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

Once in the gym, Yeva came back up to Dimitri and me and told us we can just sit out this morning and watch to get an idea of what we're going to have to be doing. So I followed Lissa and watched as she started stretching.

Soon enough her name was called by a teacher I assumed and she walked over. She faced Meredith and all of a sudden they started fighting and the teacher was yelling out things to them for them to improve like their stances and height of their punches. I watched as Meredith grabbed Lissa and flipped right over her back and onto the ground Lissa made a loud grunt when she hit the ground but hopped right back up. I heard the coach tell Meredith nice one and then they continued their fight.

I stood there watching dumbstruck as I tried to repress the urge to go run and hide. I swore I could already feel the bruising forming on my skin as I thought about myself getting whipped around.

Oh, man, I knew I was in for it big time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) so I'm technically not supposed to be on my phone or computer till Tuesday but I just had to update! I've been writing like crazy since I haven't had anything else to do. So as soon as Wednesday comes ill be posting new chapters for both this and double crossed, and I'll also be starting a new story! *excitement* so I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think! :) **

**Chapter 7**

**Dimitri's POV**

I groaned a little as I rolled over in bed the next morning. My body was bruised up and beaten but I was still pretty proud of myself.

Yesterday afternoon had been Rose and my first physical training session. I had my ass handed to me for the most part but I was able to get in a couple of hits here and there. Plus, it took them a bit to bring me down; partly because of my size, I would guess. I was luckier than Rose, who had the basic information course. When I was younger, my mom had me enrolled into self-defense classes, making it so I knew how to throw a punch properly and block people.

Rose, on the other hand, had never had any combat training. She was an amazing athlete, in perfect shape from lifting weights and running, but when it came to fighting, she was almost clueless. I knew yesterday was way harder on her then me. Rose had to learn everything from how to stand properly to get the best strength behind you and how to punch someone without hurting yourself. She also had to learn how to block and dodge, so basically anything having to do with fighting.

By the end of the session, I can honestly say she looked like hell. She was still absolutely beautiful to me but her hair was a mess, she was drenched in sweat, her legs were red and scratched from sliding across the mats and being thrown onto the ground. Her face already had a black eye forming and her lip was slightly swollen. Rose's knuckles were also pretty red and bruised up from not being used hitting things or people.

The session lasted about two and a half hours. According to Christian, we only have two afternoon practices. The rest are in the morning.

By the time we were done, Rose was practically crawling on the floor, and I wasn't too far behind her. We were allowed to do our own thing for two hours until dinner. In that time, Yeva came and showed Rose and I our rooms, and then took us back up to the cabin to get our things and let us have our last real alone time with each other. Yeva gave us permission to go to the river if we wanted and of course, Rose and I eagerly agreed. It was the perfect spot to spend our last free time together.

We walked hand in hand to the river not saying anything just enjoying the presence of the other. Once at the river, we both stripped down and dived right on into the water. The cool water felt amazing on my stiff and sore body, soothing all my sores and wounds. I looked over at Rose and saw that she felt the same way. I floated on my back just letting the water wash away all stressful thoughts for a bit. I tried not to think about the fact that from tomorrow morning on, Rose and I will basically be working none stop. According to Yeva, we will be taking extra fighting classes, as well as classes on how to sneak into places, how to disable different devices, things to look for, and the layout of Tasha's different buildings. Yeva also informed us that we were probably going to be needed sooner then they had thought but she didn't go into any details about it.

So, I cherished these last few peaceful moments I had. Eventually, I felt Rose swim up to me and wrap her arms around my waist. She rested her chin on my stomach and starred off into the distance. I looked at her and saw a look of fear in her eyes, a look I had never seen before. I sat up and wrapped her in my arms. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I said, as I found my footing on the slick river bottom.

She looked away for a second and then back at me, tears forming on the sides of her eyes. I reached up and wiped them away, worry building in me.

"Rose?" I asked again.

"I am scared, Dimitri. I am so scared," she finally whispered to me, "I just don't understand how I will be able to make a difference. There is nothing special about me, I have no special skills. Plus, how are we going to get into their headquarters? Sure, I know every street in the town but they're sure to be watching everything. I…I just don't want to die this young. I especially don't want them to capture me. I can only imagine the horrible things they'd do to me. All my life, I have had to be strong and brave but I don't want to be anymore. I just want to curl into a ball and so no. I'm so scared." By then she was crying full out, tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what to do at this point so I just pulled her out of the water and curled up on the soft grass and held her in my lap, rocking her gently back and forth, just letting her get it all out now.

Eventually, her breathing calmed and she looked up at me. I gripped her face in my hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Rose," I said as I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, "My Roza, I will never let anything happen to you. You're strong; you have nothing to worry about. Yeva will have us so well trained that not even the hulk could stop us." She chuckled slightly at my attempt to joke, and I felt my heart lift a little knowing I could cheer her up.

"Besides, you're wrong when you say there is nothing special about you. You're special in every way. You have just started but everyone can already tell you have a gift for fighting. Also, you have that great intuition of yours that helped us so many times when we were on our own." I took a deep breath as I dropped my hands from her face. I continued on though, "Don't be scared, sweetheart. You won't be in this alone. You can always talk to Yeva or your new roommate, Lissa. Plus, you will always have me. I am not going anywhere and I promise to always be here for you though thick and thin. We started this together and we are going to finish this together. We will get our city back and we will defeat the PC's!"

I finished with a bang and I could tell my words effected her. I watched her run her fingers through the bright green grass for a few minutes as she processed what I had said. Finally, she looked up at me a determined look in her eyes.

"You're right, of course you are," she said with a small smile, bringing a smile to my own lips. "I think the stress of just knowing that so much rest on us is finally getting to me. To add to it, I'm so exhausted. I don't know how ill get through another day of this." She told me her as her hands still played with the grass.

"You will," I said back, "You're so amazingly strong that you can get through anything you put your mind on."

I pulled her on top of me as I lied down in the grass. I ran my hands down her back, gently caressing every part of her body with my finger tips.

"For now my Roza, let us just take it one day at a time and enjoy any minute we have with each other." My words brought a smile to her face and she kissed my softly but passionately.

Her lips were warm against mine. My hands were on her lower back as I pushed her against me. She let all her fears and troubles out through our passion. I rolled over on top of her and I hooked her leg around my waist. I made sire I didn't slip in to the fact we were both still naked from swimming and because I didn't have any protection with me. I still pushed my body against her, causing her to moan as I nibbled on her neck. All the pain from practice that day disappeared as we just enjoyed being wrapped in each others warmth.

We laid there for awhile just looking at each other, standing messages with our eyes. Eventually we realized dinner would be soon and that we needed to head back. Reluctantly we got up and put our clothes back on. Our bodies had left imprints in the grass. Rose and I smile as we see our two imprints wrapped together as one. We turned and left our river behind.

We walked back though the woods together back to the cabin. We both felt ten times better after our time after the river which sure as hell helped with what I found waiting for me on the other side of the door.

We reached the cabins and walked in. That's when I saw her. I froze where I stood, as I gripped Rose's hand. Rose looked at me, worry etched in her face as well as confusion. I didn't pay any attention to her for once. My eyes were locked with the lady standing across the room from me. She smiled at me and I knew it was true.

Sonya was alive

**Sorry if this is kinda of a filler chapter, I just wanted to show what was going on in their heads a little more and express Rose isn't perfect. :) hope you liked the surprise at the end ^^ review! **


	8. Authors note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated and that this isn't an update but I'm gonna put this story on hold until this summer. Don't worry I will finish it so please don't give up on me! Just follow it and ill update as soon as I can. I love y'all thanks for sticking with me this far, I just beg you don't give up on it. We have to find out if Rosé and Dimitri are going to win after all. Thanks for being so patient! -Take care


End file.
